Marie
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Walter and a girl in a French Maid uniform speak breifly. Very briefly. Rated M. Read and Review please.


This is something that I wanted to write, because I have nothing about Walter specifically, and I'm in a very romantic-ish mood. I named the Maid after someone I know, you know who you are. ;D ...But it totally doesn't mean you should go and have sex with butlers. o.o

Disclaimer: hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

Walter watched Arthur pinch her butt as he loped by. She gave a squeal and hit him with her feather duster. She looked indignant. Walter supposed any woman would after Arthur's racy tendencies. She continued dusting the mantle. She wore a maid uniform. She was actually wearing a French maid uniform. Although it was long and her knickers could not be seen. The uniform did, however, have the apron and the cuffed sleeves. Walter was sure that Arthur was making her wear it. Why else would anyone put something like that on? Was she even French? 

"Excuse me, are you French?"

"No. I'm Irish, sir," she told the twenty-two-year- old man before her. She bowed because he was the Butler, or at least held that title. He did more than…buttle. She was only a Housemaid, though. Walter shook his hand at her and smiled.

"No need, no need," he told her and looked at her as she stood up straight. She had dark hair and freckles. Her eyes were green. He could see why Arthur was pinching her bottom. She was quite lovely. "What's your name?"

"Marie," she told him and she smiled at him once again. Walter felt himself becoming red in the face. Definitely in his ears. His ears always got red when a girl smiled at him. Killing the undead was no problem for the man. No, but a smiling girl? Someone else would have to go on that mission. Walter found his eyes wandering to her exposed knees where her skirt stopped. He gulped and found her eyes again.

"Right, well, I'm Walter," he said and then realized that she probably already knew that. Stupid. He was trying to make a good impression on a girl and he was looking stupid. He could almost hear Alucard in his head. No, he could hear Alucard in his head.

"_Perhaps you should just give up, Angel," _Alucard's voice floated through his head. Walter cleared his throat. Marie looked at him, confused.

"_No, I don't think I will give up. Someone needs to keep Arthur from the maids," _he thought back to his old partner in crime.

"_Oh and it should be you then, Angel?"_

"_I could treat her better."_

"_Of course you could, why don't you treat her right then? Go on, do it, Walter. Do it." _Alucard egged and Walter felt his stomach turn over in flip flops as he looked at the girl before him. Alucard was such a pest. He flittered around in his head like a trapped bat. He wanted nothing to do with what he vampire was thinking. He knew what he was thinking.

"_Come, Angel, look at her. You are a man, are you not? Take her for yourself. Be a man, not a mouse. Take her."_

Marie looked up at him with doe like eyes. "Well, I suppose," she said and smiled at Walter, taking a step to close the distance between them, "I could be French if you'd like."

"_Do it, Angel. Take her. Make her yours…or I will."_

The closet was far too small for the two of them despite their slender sizes. Marie made such noise. He shushed her again as they made love in the broom closet. She was light enough for him to pick up, like any time he had maneuvered his microfilaments. Her knuckles were white where she held onto the shelf for support and she made another cat-like noise. He shushed her with a forceful kiss to her red lips. The curve of them fit perfectly in his own.

Walter finished with her and he stood heaving in the broom closet. She heaved as well, and didn't move. Her legs remained wrapped around his waist. She was looking at the ceiling. It was dark and Walter could smell dust in the closet. He could also smell musk, that smell of sex. He sighed. She looked at him and laughed.

"That's a first," she said and he nodded, helping her down. She straightened her skirt and pushed the door open. The light hurt Walter's eyes. They looked out for anyone who would see them and then stepped out at the clear coast. Marie turned to Walter and fixed his shirt, and adjusted his hair, smoothing it down. He looked at her and she smiled again, turning to continue her job. Walter didn't hear Alucard's echo in his head, at this, a satisfied smirk crossed his face.

Weeks later, Arthur stood next to Walter in the hall. Marie happened by.

"Hello, Marie," Arthur smirked and she brushed him off.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Dornez," she said to Walter, who only earned an indignant look from Arthur as his ears burned red and a vampire laughed in his head.


End file.
